


Two Sides of the Same Coin

by nazgulofangmar



Series: The Bookstore Chronicles [4]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Crack, Customers - Freeform, Diary, Diary Style, Fun, Humour, M/M, People are crazy, Zane POV, based on true events from work, because they're in the shower, bookstore, bookstore story, customer - Freeform, cuts off before it gets steamy, hahaha steamy, minor nick/kelly, slightly nsfw, sliiiiiight smut, zane's diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazgulofangmar/pseuds/nazgulofangmar
Summary: Zane's point of view of 'Christmas Season With Ty Grady'. It uncovers some secrets from Ty's POV that some of you might have been left wondering about.





	Two Sides of the Same Coin

**Author's Note:**

> My beta reader would like to apologise for taking so long. To be fair, she was swamped in exams so I forgive her completely.  
> So Strawberry-Gal, thanks for the help and the suggestions, I think I left most in. =) Enjoy!

**07:30**  


Ty lets the alarm ring as though it weren’t his responsibility to turn it off. Also has the audacity to kick me! Who does he think he is? He probably forgot that he promised to cover the early shift today because I took over his late one yesterday. I deserve the rest after all those damn e-reader customers bothering me with shit every child knows. Why do old people buy e-readers if they can’t operate them? I turn to the other side and try to ignore the lingering thought that I would probably be classified as an old person myself by our college-aged neighbours.  


“You have the early shift, Ty”, I remind him and try to shake him off but very gently. Can’t be too careful around Meow Mix in the mornings. He might shoot me and I’d have to cover the early shift anyway.  


Complaining, complaining.  


“It’s Christmas season and we need to earn at least some money on our own. Besides, you barely make it out of bed in time so I had to adjust the alarm clock a little.”  


Was aware of Ty being able to curse but haven’t been called a fucking constipated giraffe before. Try not to smile.  


**08:02**  


Quiet breakfast in bed while scrolling through social media and different official government media. Always have to be careful not to post anything on the wrong platform. Ty probably would immediately share each and every case on Instagram if I let him. Or post stupid pictures of me sleeping on the FBI homepage with a caption along the lines of _‘I demand snoring become a federal offence.’_ Chuckle and continue eating my muesli, trying to ignore the cats staring at me like they want to murder me. To be fair, that is pretty much how they always look at me.  


**08:19**  


Maybe I should do some laundry while Ty is at work? Won’t notice me putting different colours in the washing machine together. It’s a risk, but you gotta keep him on his toes, or he’ll get stupid ideas… I try not to shudder as I remember some of those. Let’s be real, a bored Ty is even more dangerous than an angry Ty.  


**08:45**  


Decide to go over some paperwork for the CIA while I have the flat to myself. Ty is like a cat in many ways and paperwork bores him. He has laid down on the desk before to get my attention. Smile as I think back of how I used that to my advantage.  


**08:49**  


Gotta get some work done and not think about sexy husband. We’ve had a few people passing through the safe house as well as the interrogation room in the lasts few weeks and Langley is still waiting on their reports. Don’t know yet how to explain the incident with one of their suspects accidentally tripping down the stairs. Well, it is difficult to walk when your hands and legs are cuffed and you’re blindfolded. I know what I’m talking about. Ehrm. Well, yeah, anyway suspect might have tripped over O’Flaherty’s foot. Sidewinder’s gonna be the death of me sooner or later.  


**09:04**  


Decide that suspect tried to escape.  


**09:39**  


Time to help husband out on the floor. With three additional booksellers throughout different sections, our Christmas season runs much smoother than last year, but it’s still always a challenge to deal with the heap of customers. Especially nasty ones, but then again, watching Ty interact with those does give one just a little bit of sadistic pleasure.  


**10:02**  


Follow suspicious sound to the ground floor where I see two people all but run from the store. What the hell? Trace the source of their frightened departure back to our main computer and find the pieces of a crushed-to-death computer mouse. Am suddenly very very turned on.  


**10:17**  


Grabbed a new mouse from upstairs and hope it’ll work fast enough for husband. See a huge pile of books on the couch with nobody in sight. At least those fuckers don’t try to put them just on any shelf, I should be grateful.  


Help a super sweet looking couple find a few books on gardening, all the while being followed by a clearly annoyed customer.  


“This book here is perfect if you haven’t done any gardening yet. There are easy step by step guides, as well as a lot of pictures to help you determine if you’re on the right path.”  


“Excuse me, just a quick question”, annoyed customer interrupts. Smile at her. “I just wanted to know where the books by James Grady are.”  


Heart stops for a second. A Grady who wrote a book? Get yourself together, Garrett, it’s a very common last name. “I’m sorry, that name doesn’t ring a bell. I’d have to check at the computer but as you can see, I am currently in conversation. If you have a-”  


“James Grady has won the _Grand Prix Du Roman Noir_! Doesn’t ring a bell!” She scoffs as though I had insulted her and every single one of her ancestors personally. I don’t tell her that I’ve also never heard of that prize. “Are you sure you’re qualified to be working in a bookstore?”  


“You’ll have to wait, Ma’am or find one of my colleagues.” Turn back to couple and their gardening books, sending a silent thank you to them and all the other millennials in this world who are very chill and just want to take good care of their plants.  


**10:31**  


Annoyed customer storms off. Shame.  


**10:56**  


“ _Brick & Mortar Books_, how may I help you?” Phone is driving me insane. Why can’t people write mails? Of course, then I’d be complaining that nobody calls and I’d have to work through all those orders. At least nobody can bother me while I’m on the phone.  


“Hi, this is Phil Kershaw I wanted to know if you carried the _Aurora_ e-readers.”  


Please shoot me now. “Yes, we do. Anything specific you wanted to know?”  


“How much is the _Aurora Shimmer_?”  


“$156.”  


Silence in the line. Maybe the price knocked him clean out of his socks? “Sir?”  


“Sorry, I was just thinking. Hm, that’s quite expensive. Can’t you lower the price a bit?”  


Suppress urge to roll eyes until I can see the back of my head and smile at customers passing my work desk. “I am very sorry, Sir, our prices are final.”  


Hear him mumble something intelligible and wait patiently. Trying to wear me down with hesitation and indecision. Adorable. I’m married to a Grady.  


“What does the new memoir by Michelle Obama cost as an e-book? I’m quite interested to read that.”  


“Hang on, let me check real quick. Um, the e-book comes to $20.59.”  


“That’s quite a lot. Tell you what. I’ll buy the _Aurora Shimmer_ and you give me the e-book for free.”  


Blink in surprise. What the actual fuck? “...No.”  


**11:08**  


Cover for Jared at the second register while he is on pee break. Admire Kate’s calm and collectedness. She’s telling people to go fuck themselves without being rude. Amazing skill set. Make a mental note to give her an extra-nice Christmas present. 

**11:22**  


The number of customers is increasing. It’s always worse during lunch time hours. Grab a book for a girl from a high shelf and she hops towards the stairs happily. Awww. Why can’t all the customers be this nice? Or have some fucking manners? 

**11:58**  


See husband try his best to reach the door to our flat. Only thing missing is him army-crawl under the tables and leap over smaller shelves, tackling customers. Crack a smile, I’d love to see that. Suddenly remember remains of crushed computer mouse. Am immediately aroused again if I think about what Ty could do to me with that strength. Those strong arms around me, muscles rolling beneath his skin ~ 

Jesus, Garrett, get a hold of yourself. 

**12:06**  


“Hi, can I help you at all or would you like to browse?” 

Lady smiles at me as though she’s just seen the sun. “Yes, please! I’m afraid I’m a bit lost as to how this shelf is organised. Would you mind help me looking for a present for my son?” 

Give her a genuine smile. Lots of people are overwhelmed by the masses of books but few ask so very nicely. “Of course, Ma’am, what are you looking for?” 

“Excuse me, is there nobody over there in the economy section?” 

Turn around to see a highly stressed, highly pissed and highly arrogant lady raising eyebrows at me. “No, sorry, Ma’am. My colleague is on lunch break and I cover this section alone at the moment, but I’ll be with you in a second.” 

“What? One person on the entire floor? During Christmas season?!” 

“My employees do have to eat during Christmas season, yes.” 

“I’ll take my business elsewhere!” 

Please do. For the love of God, please do. Turn back to lovely lady from before. “As I was saying ...” 

**12:34**  


“Sorry, we don’t have this book in stock at the moment. I could order it for you if you like.” 

Scoffs at me. “What kind of bookstore doesn’t have a classic like that? No, thanks, I’ll order it on Amazon.” 

**12:54**  


Head to the back a bit early to catch Ty during the last minutes of his lunch break. Ty immediately kisses me and I gather him up in my arms, pressing him against me. 

“Crazy morning, huh? Barely saw you, you were so busy with customers.” Still remembering the mouse and that raw strength. Kiss husband possessively and push him against the nearest wall, licking down his neck and keeping him in place. 

“I’ll make it up to you, Lone Star. Promise.” Ty grins at me in a way I know is a promise for more fun later on. The kinky type of fun. “Although, we do have five minutes until I’m needed on the floor.” Let myself be pressed against his hard body and feel Ty’s hand travel lower and lower until he gropes my ass. 

“Ambitious, are we?” 

“I know how good I am”, Ty drawls with a wink. The spark in his eyes is an obvious challenge. I push him harder against the wall, pinning him there, silently asking for permission when I take his wrists above his head and hold them against the wall. Ty neither struggles nor tells me to stop which I take as an invitation. I press down on him, my tongue licking his neck, teeth nabbing at his bottom lip. My free hand strokes his torso, feels the muscles before travelling lower until I slide it into the front of his jeans. Ty gasps against my mouth and tries to wriggle free but I have him pinned properly now. I grin as I palm him through his boxers for a few moments before retreating completely. He looks properly flustered. 

“Oh, I think you need to get back to work, doll”, I drawl with a glance at my watch. Ty points an accusing finger at me before rushing out of the kitchen. “Fuck you, Lone Star.” 

Hmmmmm, that was lovely. 

**13:03**  


Read a book or watch a TV-show while I eat? 

**13:35**  


Back on the floor. Spot Ty immediately, talking to an elderly woman. Oh no. I know how he gets when he has to deal with old people. Either he wants to adopt them or shoot them on the spot. There is no in between. 

Hear suspicious crash downstairs and hasten towards the stairs. Can’t help but to give husband a quick kiss on the cheek. Poor thing looks like a lost puppy. One of the adoption-worthy grannies then. “Snap out of it, doll. The children will appreciate their gifts.” 

**13:42**  


Assure young boy that it’s no problem that he dropped half a table worth of books. 

**14:03**  


“Zane!” 

Rush to husband’s aid. Poetry? And he calls me?? Has the audacity to grin at me, the fucker. Take a mental note to let him suffer for that later. 

**14:27**  


Been stuck on the phone with an old person who had to buy an e-reader. What did I do to deserve this? Why can’t they just fucking stick to fucking books out of fucking paper? Had to talk her through the process of registering in our online store. Tell her to press the home button on her reader. Feel like stabbing myself with scissors when she asks me what a home button is. 

**14:59**  


“What do you mean there is no book ordered for me?!” Red-faced lady is leaning into Kate’s space who doesn’t look perturbed at all. 

“Very sorry, Ma’am but I can’t find anything in either the system or the collecting shelf. Are you sure you ordered this title with us?” 

“How dumb do you think I am? Of course I ordered it here!” 

Gently push Kate aside and tell her to leave it to me. “What seems to be the problem, Ma’am?” Go to happy place in my head during the three-minute tirade that follows. 

“… and I even got an e-mail that my book was ready for pick-up.” Pushes phone triumphantly into my face and gives Kate a dirty look. 

“I see. This is from the bookstore down the road. Where you obviously ordered the book.” 

**15:32**  


“I never find anything in those shelves! There are only four books next to the letter G.” 

“That’s because the shelf ends at the bottom and the alphabet continues in the adjoining shelf.” 

**16:11**  


“Hey Zane! How’s it going?” 

Hug first Nick, then Kelly. “Good to see you guys.” 

Kelly motions behind him. “I wanted to ask since last time. The YA shelf is sorted by colour. Nice touch for a bookstore with LGBTQIA focus but isn’t it terribly hard for people to find anything?” 

“That’s what I said, and you know what Ty’s response was? People are too fucking dumb to find books in alphabetised shelves, so it doesn’t fucking matter if it’s sorted by colour height or thickness.” 

Nick laughs. “Fair enough.” 

Nick puts an arm around Kelly’s waist and pulls him in for a quick kiss. Kelly blushes slightly. They’re too fucking cute. 

“Six invited us for a drink after work. That cool with you?” 

Smile at them being so damn cute. “Sure. Make yourselves at home. Gotta go back and keep Ty from shooting anyone.” 

**16:24**  


“Can you check in the back?” 

“Sorry, we don’t have a back. There is an apartment back there. No storage.” 

“Could you check anyway?” 

Sure, I can pull it out of my personal shelf or out of my ass if I’m at it. Leave through the back door and scroll through social media for five minutes. 

**16:29**  


“Very sorry, Sir, I couldn’t find anything in the back.” 

**16:52**  


“Good job everyone today. You fought bravely. You can leave the rest to Ty and me and head on home.” Wave good-bye to Kate and Jared and our seasonal booksellers, Tom, Jennifer and Zadie. Start shutting down the computers. 

Feel Ty sidle up behind me as I check up on the register and lean into his embrace. Half-turn in his grasp to give him a deep kiss. I’ve missed this. Haven’t had the chance to kiss that man for nearly half a day. 

“Gross! Get a room you two!” 

Ty leans around me. “Fuck you, Irish! As if you and Doc were any different, always smooching!” 

**16:58**  


“Sorry, Ma’am, are you here to pick up an ordered book? Because otherwise I’d have to ask you to leave as we are closing.” 

“I just wanted to have a quick look around.” 

Quickly step in when I see husband’s face. He’s ready to kill that woman and as far as I can tell she is not military. She doesn’t stand a chance and I all but drag her out of the store. 

**17:12**  


Let husband push me against the cold tiles of the shower and offer a hiss. Drops of water catch in his long lashes as he looks up at me with unveiled lust. He grips my arms and presses me against the tiles even harder until I let out a low moan he takes as a sign to kiss me slow and deep. His body is hot as he grinds against me in sinful movements. 

Ty breaks the kiss to suck at my neck, my lips and my jaw. Let my hands wander over his wet muscled body. Slowly wander lower put Ty huffs against my ear and grabs my offending hand, slamming it against the wall above my head. “Ts, ts, ts, and what do you think you’re doing”, Ty whispers. “You sent me back out on the floor all flustered and horny. That calls for punishment, baby.” 

Look down at Ty and try to shake him off but his hold is firm on me. Shivers begin to run down my spine as Ty traces my jawline. His thigh pushes up between my legs and rubs against my cock without giving me enough friction. Growl dangerously low to warn Ty he’s on very thin ice. Unerringly, husband continues to drive me crazy with small kisses and bites. Fist my hand in his hair and pull back sharply, forcing him to look up at me. “Ty...”, I growl. 

Ty shifts and a jolt of pleasure runs through me and I can’t stifle the moan. Am kind of aware that Nick and Kelly are downstairs in the living room. Fucker of a husband is keen on making sure they know what is happening here. 

Never breaking eye contact, Ty slowly drops to his knees. 

**17:48**  


Nick and Kelly don’t look nearly as uncomfortable as they probably should when we finally join them in the living room. 

“Damn, Zane, I’ve always wondered how good Six was in bed”, Kelly drawls with a grin as wide as a Cheshire cat’s. “You definitely let us hear it.” 

Ty plops down on the couch next to Nick and grabs the remote. “Shut it, Doc. Do I have to remind you of the last time you and Irish slept over? Not that you got a lot of sleeping done.” 

**18:29**  


Pizza got here fast. Nick and Ty can’t decide which action movie is more inaccurate and thus deserves to be watched tonight. Feel impending doom before Jiminy and Cricket jump on my shoulders. Yell in pain as their claws dig into my skin. 

“Ty!” 

Husband picks stupid kittens off me one at a time and gives each a smooch on the nose. Roll my eyes at this and take a bite of my pizza. 

“Come on, baby, you never complain when I scratch your back.” 

Stare at Ty incredulously while Nick and Kelly try their best to stifle their laughter. 

**23:17**  


Pull Ty into my arms and bury my nose in his hair. I can smell his shampoo and the underlying scent of Ty-ness. I inhale deeply, making Ty chuckle. Am always amazed at how perfectly his body fits against mine. I might not want to admit it but I feel safer knowing him next to me during the night. My bad dreams have become fewer over the years, not vanishing entirely but definitely improving. Whenever he is away overnight, I don’t sleep well or don’t sleep at all. Would I admit this to him? Probably not and still it’s the truth. I sleep better with this dork in my arms.

**Author's Note:**

> If you can avoid it just never work retail.


End file.
